


If I Go Crazy (You'll Still Be My Superman)

by srmarybadass



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the prompt: BA/Murdock, against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Go Crazy (You'll Still Be My Superman)

"You put me in a chopper again."

"Now, now, Bosco, I swear that was all Hanners and Facey-"

"You put me in a chopper that got _shot down."_

"I -- well, I admit it got shot down, but-"

"You put me in a chopper that got shot down and then you _almost got your fool ass killed."_

Murdock's eyes widened and he stopped backing away, having hit the wall, even as BA kept advancing menacingly towards him. Beneath the simmering anger and frustration, there was something in his eyes -- a spark of real fear. Maybe he actually _had_ been scared, earlier. Murdock didn't exactly have time to pay attention, what with dodging bullets and all.

"Why, Bosco, I didn't realize you cared," Murdock babbled, eyes darting sideways. No escape. Then again, he thought as BA slammed a fist -- the one tattooed "fool," to be exact -- into the wall next to his head -- it was just his luck to make it through a crashing, flaming chopper and a hail of enemy gunfire only to be murdered by his own teammate. 

"I ain't Face," BA said quietly. "I don't just fuck 'em and leave 'em."

Murdock perked up. "Does this mean we're going to talk about what happened last week?"

"No," BA growled, "but it does mean we're gonna do it again."

Murdock perked up even more. Specific naughty parts of Murdock, to be precise.

"You're so romantic," Murdock sighed overdramatically.

"Shut up, fool," BA said, before kissing him for insurance.

BA kissed like he did everything else -- forcefully, with an undercurrent of tenderness that he apparently reserved for Murdock. The pilot found himself responding instantly, grabbing the front of BA's shirt to drag him closer, and in the process trapping himself between the wall that was BA and the actual wall.

Well, he reflected with the part of his mind that never seemed to shut up, there were far worse places to be.

Standing on his tiptoes, he wrapped his arms around BA's neck, who shoved him up against the wall and ground their hips together. Apparently, BA was just as thrilled to be doing this as he was, going by the evidence he was currently feeling.

"C'mere," BA grunted, using his unmatched muscle to hoist Murdock up, giving him leverage to wrap his legs around BA's waist.

"I feel like a princess," Murdock grinned.

"Shut up, fool," BA said again, biting his way down Murdock's neck, which made the smaller man actually twitch and, even better, silenced him for a few seconds. BA filed this information away for later usage. 

"I wanna see your tattoos," Murdock mumbled insistently.

"My-"

"Shirt _off_ , Bosco." Murdock tugged at the offending garment ineffectually. Unable to remove it the normal way, what with one of Murdock's arms still curled possessively around his neck, BA simply ripped it off in one swift movement.

He totally felt like Superman. He was man enough to admit that to himself.

"Oh my god, you're like Superman," Murdock whispered, eyes wide. BA preened a tiny bit. "Superman from the hood." Murdock ran his free hand down BA's arm, tracing his tattoos with a crazy little smile quirking at the corners of his mouth. He stopped at the scar right above BA's ranger tattoo.

"This one's my favorite," Murdock told him. "Kinda like Harry Potter."

"Which one am I, the wizard kid or the guy with the red spandex underwear?"

Murdock looked momentarily confused. "You're not Face."

BA didn't dwell on that one too deeply.

Instead, he went back to kissing Murdock, something that he definitely decided should happen much more often. In the next few minutes, they somehow managed to get Murdock out of his shirt as well, and in one piece to boot -- which was good, because he knew it was one of Murdock's favorites. He was just going for Murdock's belt buckle when Murdock stopped him.

"Wait!"

BA huffed angrily. " _Seriously?"_

Murdock awkwardly dug around in his pocket before pulling out something. "No, it's just -- I'm like the Marines. Always prepared."

"One, that's 'always faithful,' and two, never, ever mention the Marines during sex."

"Got it." He handed the thing to BA, who examined it quickly. A travel-sized bottle of lube. How thoughtful.

"It's small enough to fit the carry-on restrictions," Murdock explained. "Just in case you wanna join the mile-high club."

BA sighed. He would know the look on Murdock's face anywhere. "You're really proud of this, aren't you."

Murdock nodded happily.

BA rolled his eyes and attempted to open it when he noticed something.

"It's _strawberry-scented_."

"Yep!"

"Murdock. I like dudes and all, but I ain't that gay."

"At least I didn't bring the ABBA music."

Something like horror dawned on BA. "You have an ABBA CD?"

"I have an iPod shuffle dedicated entirely to selections from their repertoire. Covers, too."

BA shook his head. What had he gotten himself into?

Well, too late to turn back now. Not that he would have, if given a choice.

"Crazy fool," he muttered, almost as a term of endearment, and slicked up his fingers.

Murdock giggled slightly when he pressed them in. Actually _giggled._

"It tickles," he said by way of explanation.

"If I wasn't actually seeing your dick with my own two eyes, I would seriously doubt you were a dude," BA informed him.

"Well, if I hadn't seen you rip your shirt off, I would seriously doubt that you weren't black Superman," Murdock replied.

BA ignored it, mostly, because it didn't make sense. Something about Murdock thinking he was Superman made him feel all weird and sappy inside, and he squished that part down, to be unleashed only when he was very, very drunk.

"Bosco," Murdock whined a few minutes later. "Dick _now._ "

"Well, if you insist," BA replied, voice husky. He hoisted Murdock up the wall slightly and, with a little fumbling, managed to slide into him. Murdock hissed and thunked his head against the wall.

"You good?" BA asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just -- haven't done this in awhile," Murdock replied. "Not many people wanna sleep with the town crazy."

"You ain't the town's crazy anymore, you're _my_ crazy," BA informed him, and Murdock grinned.

"Does this mean-"

"Whatever it is, the answer is probably yes," BA choked out, thrusting into him all the way. Murdock gasped.

"Do that again."

BA did.

" _Harder._ "

BA did.

The wall banged against Murdock's back and he was pretty sure that he would have bruises in the morning, not to mention the bite marks on his neck, which would be even more difficult to hide. Not that he particularly wanted to hide them. After all, he was BA's crazy now.

BA slowly but surely picked up the pace, and Murdock found himself digging his nails into BA's back, hard, hard enough to feel skin break. BA groaned.

"You -- crazy -- fool," he choked out, punctuating each word with a thrust, thumping Murdock against the wall each time. If it were anyone else, he would be worried about brain damage, but he figured it couldn't get much worse. 

Murdock didn't respond. Well, he did, but not verbally. He dragged BA even closer, if that was even possible -- seeing as how he was already wrapped around BA like a horny octopus -- and kissed him again, desperate and messy.

" _Bosco,_ " he finally whimpered against BA's mouth, shuddering and shaking and coming, with only BA's strength holding him up. And once Murdock went, BA couldn't hold on for much longer, and he choked out a few curses before slamming Murdock up against the wall one final time, and stilling.

"Murdock," he said after a few minutes of panting, voice still gravelly. "You're gonna have to get down now."

"Oh. Yeah, I better do that."

They pulled themselves apart and Murdock finally put his feet back on the floor. BA stretched, knowing he was going to be pretty damn sore in the morning, but not really giving a shit.

Once he had shoved his pants back on -- couldn't walk through the rest of the quarters buck-naked, he might scare someone -- Murdock grabbed his hand and started hauling him out the door.

"Where are we going?" BA found himself asking, helpless to stop the much smaller man from dragging him wherever the hell he wanted.

"My room," Murdock informed him. "I like snuggles."

BA rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and followed Murdock. A few minutes later and he was under a giant SpongeBob quilt, with the crazy fool pilot wrapped around him like a monkey, fast asleep.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
